


do the thing

by orphan_account



Series: stupidstupidstupid! [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	do the thing

it’s late (early? idk) and i can’t sleep again but i also can’t form a coherent sentence so i hope you appreciate this empty rant

//

poems are just compilations of words

so are these really all that different?

and as soon as you left the anxiety set in

but i feel better now thank god

and sometimes you just want to say bold things

so here i am guess

i wish i could write moments into existence

half a second of pure regret seared into my brain

and it’s going to be too long until i see you again

although i hate acknowledging it

fuck this

i just want to kiss you again

even if i don’t quite know what i’m doing

holy shit you’re absolutely perfect

i want to memorize the way your skin feels underneath my fingertips 

and the way your lips feel on my neck

and just everything about you

and this is only going to get worse if i keep writing

so i suppose i should stop.


End file.
